


And a Silver Sixpence in His Shoe

by Thotzo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fareeha Amari is a Little Shit, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, The Spirit Dragons are Little Shits, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotzo/pseuds/Thotzo
Summary: Human weddings were weird.  They always had been, they probably always would be.But what kind of super awesome guardian spirits would they be if they didn't help with their master's wedding?(The dragons want; Hanzo's wedding to go well, Their master to continue to be happy with his weird cowboy mate, and a powerful new dragon to protect the new Shimada spouse.  Who knew human traditions for happiness were so strange?)Written for McHanzo Sanctuary's Summer Exchange.





	And a Silver Sixpence in His Shoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PersonalSpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpin/gifts).



> Written for Discord's McHanzo Sanctuary Summer Exchange. 
> 
> Spin's prompts were: DRAGONS, and family. So...Here we are. Dragons and family! 
> 
> I decided not to use Kenji/Tomo or Soba/Udon/Ramen. I went with the dragon names I headcanon and use in my other unposted fics.

Warmth was everywhere.  It hadn’t always been like this, they’re been ten long years of darkness and feeling all alone even crowded in a tiny space.  He burrowed into the warm cloth that made up his bed for the night. Under the warm cloth was a warm body. He laid his head on the soft middle of the body, yes, this was the best  He never wanted to wake up.

 

Sure, he didn’t even need sleep, being a spirit bound to protect a Shimada master, but sleep sure was nice.  Every time he was bound was a new adventure. Some masters kept him locked up, only to be used for battling. This master, well, he started like that.  But now he was allowed out to roam as he wished...most of the time. He didn’t even mind the...creative name he was given this time.

 

His masters just kept getting younger and younger.  It was a little sad, making children into weapons. Though, now that it seemed that his master and the Brother were the last of the Shimada clan, there probably wouldn’t be many more new little Shimadas.  That was fine with him. Everything ends at some point.

Including his peaceful sleep. He was quickly woken up by _his_ brother.  

 

 _“ Nama.  Nama. Namagashi!_ ”  The other dragon yelled as he tackled his brother, waking up both dragon and human pillow. The human pillow grunted as Namagashi took a snap at his twin.  

 

“Do ya gotta roughhouse so early?”  the human pillow mumbled, throwing his edible arm over his eyes.

 

Namagashi agreed with his masters mate.  His brother just did not understand how wonderful sleep was.  He went to tuck his head under his tail again, when his brother --once again-- nudged him.

 

 _“Nama.  Nama. Today’s the day!”_  Ugg.  Higashi was excited.  That meant the last of Namagashi’s sleeping. The dragon rose onto his legs, stretching his back out.  The human pillow grunted again, making brushing moments with the less edible hand.

 

 _“What day is it, brother?”_ Namagashi asked.  He glanced over to his master.  Still asleep, lucky. If the master didn’t seem to be awake, then Namagashi didn’t see why he had to be.  They were safe and sound. There was no need to be on constant guard anymore. At least, not while they were in their home.  

 

 _“Did you forget?”_ his twin asked. _“Master is getting married today!”_  Oh.  OH. That was _today?_ Namagashi was not the best with human dates.  He didn’t think his brother was either.

 

_“How did you know?”_

 

 _“The Brother and Kitto are already awake and getting ready!  We’re going to be late!_ ”  Ah, that would explain it.  He did feel Higashi leave this morning while he slept.  But...Higashi had a point. They needed to get ready! Humans had huge ceremonies to celebrate becoming family. Even in older times, there were celebrations.   They needed to be ready for this! This wedding might even call a new dragon for the new Shimada spouse.

 

 _“Yes.  You are correct, Hi.  Would you like to wake Master, or should I?”_ If the dragons had more human faces, it would be very clear that they were smirking.  

 

 _“Oh, I think we should work together.”_  They both got ready to spring onto their Master’s sleeping form.  With a quick jump and a groan from the human they were standing on, the two landed hard on their master.

 

Several things happened at once:

 

Master bolted up in bed, causing Namagashi to fall onto his favorite human pillow.

 

Said human pillow yelped, and grabbed him with his less edible hand.  

 

Higashi wound himself around Master’s neck, to avoid getting thrown onto the ground.  

 

“Why are you two like this every morning?”  Master asked, sounding tired.

 

“I keep telling ya, they’re cats.”  Mate said. Namagashi crawled up to wrap around his shoulders as Mate sat up.  

 

“Right now, I believe you,” Master answered before he yawned.  “What is the time?”

 

“Too early?”  Mate said, not even looking at the small device that somehow told them time (Namagashi missed the circle rocks and shadows.  That was much better for telling time). “Think we can get five more minutes?”

 

“I doubt it.”  Master said, a sleepy smile on his face.  “I’m surprised we got to sleep as long as we did.”  Namagashi, being a tough and fierce dragon, did _not_ purr.  He was not a common house cat.  

 

But if he did purr, he would be right now.  Master was happy, actually happy. It was such a change from most of his Master’s life.  The connection between guardian and master was not always a fun one. Most of Namagashi’s current life had been lots of sadness.  Sadness and hatred. It was...nice to feel happy. It was nice that his master was happy enough to pass on that happiness.

 

Namagashi felt something outside the room.  He launched himself from his perch on Mate’s shoulders (“Really?  Is it hurt-Jesse-before-his-wedding day?”) to head to the door. He could feel Brother and Kitto approaching.  Higashi joined him at the door (“They probably sense Genji.”). The dragon brothers waited at the door for their sister and Master’s brother.  

  
The door opened, and in ran a green blur of dragon.  The dragon did a quick lap of the room, jumping on both humans, before running back out the door.  The dragon entered again, this time wrapped around her master’s upper body.

 

“Kitkat says you guys are decent,”  The Brother said as he entered the room, taking a drink of some sort of bright green drink through a straw.  

 

“Kitkat is as much of a menace as you are,” Mate grumbled. “Ya can’t have just knocked?” Mate flopped back onto the bed, draping his edible arm over his face again.  Namagashi thought that Mate was being a little over dramatic. Today was an important day, after all.

 

“Nope,” Brother said.  “As a younger sibling, it my duty to wake you up in the worst ways.”  

 

“Y’aint my younger sibling,”  Mate mumbled.

 

“First, I will be by the end of today,”  Brother told the overdramatic human. “Second, Fareeha was going to come in here with a squirt gun.  I think you guys got the better deal here with me.”

 

Master rolled his eyes and the humans started having a real conversation.  Namagashi stopped listening. He was much more interested in his brother and sister.  Kitto Kattsu crawled down her human, joining the twins on the floor.

 

 _“Brothers”_ she greeted, tail twitching in excitement.  

 

 _“Sister”_ they greeted together.  All three of them together again was still amazing to Namagashi.  After everything that had happened, Kitto Kattsu had forgiven them for their crimes against her.  Sure, the humans had forgiven each other, but it was different with the dragons. Whatever had helped Brother, had also affected Kitto Kattsu as well.  He was glad, he had missed his sister in the long years of exile.

 

 _“It is a good day,”_ Kitto Kattsu told them.

 

 _“Yes it is!”_ Higashi interjected.   _“It is going to be great! And we will hopefully get another dragon!”_  

 

 _“We can only hope,”_ Namagashi said.  None of them knew exactly how dragons were assigned to Shimadas.  That wasn’t something that they got told. It was mostly ‘hey, here’s your Shimada.  Please try not to come back for at least fifty human years’.

 

 _“Or_ ,” Kitto Kattsu started, a look in her eyes that got several dragons and humans in trouble in the past _“We make sure this day goes perfectly, and do whatever we can to make sure the cowboy gains another dragon’s favor.”_  

 

After remembering what was happening today he was looking forward to a nice day of feeling happiness raidate off of his Master.  Being able to relax, with no fighting. He had thought today was going to be an easy day.

 

But now-- looking at how Kitto Kattsu and Higashi both really liked that idea, he knew his day was going to be a mess.  

 

\----

 

Higashi had no idea what his brother was talking about!  This was going to be fun! He followed after Cowboy Mate.  He was glad he got the fun job He already knew about what people from Japan did for weddings.  But what did cowboys do? They probably had cool traditions to follow too! He could figure that out, and then meet up with Nama and Kitkat, and they could help to do this right!  

 

He followed Cowboy Mate into a room where Rocket-Queen was waiting.  She was smaller and more biteable than when he normally saw her. Strange.  

 

“What’s this I hear about a water gun?”  Cowboy Mate asked. He had his arms crossed across his chest, and would have looked threatening if he hadn’t been smiling.  Rocket Queen laughed.

 

“How else was I gonna get you in the shower?”  She handed him a cup, while making fun of him. Higashi was glad to see that not all siblings fight as badly as Master and Genji did.  

 

“Rude.  I”ll have ya know that I take plenty of showers.”  Cowboy Mate defended himself. He took a drink from his cup.

 

“Maybe now you do, but I remember you at sixteen.”  She teased. “I remember you saying you were allergic to soap?”  

 

“Now hold on there,” He told the woman.  “I was allergic to the soap that Deadlock had.  Not _all_ soap.”  

 

“Which is why for the first two months Gabe had to actually lock you in the bathroom before you’d shower.”  She took a sip from her own cup. “I hope you know I’m going to tell that story in my Maid of Honor speech.”  

 

“Ya wouldn’t dare.” He said.  

 

“Oh, but I would.”  The look on Rocket Queen’s face was one that Higashi knew well.  He’d seen it on a battlefield many times. It was one that spoke of revenge.  

 

“What’d I do to deserve that?”  Cowboy Mate sounded whiny when he spoke.  Higashi hadn’t ever heard a grown man sound like that.  He thought it was for children. Apparently not.

 

“Remember the photo album?”  Rocket Queen asked, her scary smile getting larger.  Huh. Maybe she was a Rocket Dragon? If Cowboy Mate didn’t get a dragon of his own, then Rocket Queen might be able to take the place of a dragon.

 

“Yer still angry about that?” he asked.  

 

“I will always be angry about that,” She told him.  She didn’t sound angry, though. “That girl may have been the love of my life!”  

 

“And ya say I’m overdramatic,”  Cowboy Mate said, rolling his eyes.  Rocket Queen took a sip of her mug and then cleared her throat.

 

“Thank you all for coming to this wonderful wedding.  Now, who wants to hear the story of how Jesse was locked in the--”  He attempted speech was interrupted by Cowboy Mate making a grab for Rocket Queen.  She yelped, and then dodged.

 

The two humans played in the room for awhile.  Ruffling hair, loose grabs by the neck under their arms, what looked like painless smacks.  Higashi wanted to play too! He knew he was supposed to be looking for traditions, but..this looked like much more fun.  He hadn’t been allowed to have fun for so long before this. Maybe this was a wedding tradition? He’d ask what Master and Genji were doing.  Maybe it was the same thing?

 

The game ended when someone else walked into the room. Higashi turned to see The Fog Man.  Fog man was strange. He was newer than the rest of the group that Master lived with. There was a lot of turmoil when Fog Man got here.

 

“You two never change, huh?”  Fog Man said fondly, going over to a door on the wall and getting a cup for himself.  

 

“I’m not the one dressed as an exhibit from a Wild West museum.” Rocket Queen said, trying to straighten her hair.  Fog Man went to something on the counter and filled the cup with liquid.

 

“Hey, ‘Reeha, remember when you were little and wanted to be a robot bird?”  Cowboy Mate said, sweeping his hat off the floor and placing it back on his head.  Fog Man snorted into his drink.

 

“You’re both precious,” Fog Man said.  The other two frowned at the older human.  Huh, that apparently was a bad thing? Higashi could have sworn he’d heard Cowboy Mate refer to Master as precious.  Why was it bad now?

 

“All right.  New rule. No picking on me on my wedding day.”  Cowboy Mate said.

 

“Still can’t believe it,” Fog Man said.  He put his hand on Cowboy Mate’s shoulder.  Higashi growled. He wasn’t sure the Fog man could be trusted.  

 

“Simmer down, now.”  Cowboy Mate waved his not biteable hand in the dragon’s direction while Fog Man removed his hand. “Little noodle’s been like this all morning.  Don’t mind him.” Higashi debated taking a snap at the non biteable hand. Probably wasn’t worth it today. Maybe tomorrow?

 

“Cute.”  Fog Man said.  “I actually came to see if you had everything you needed for today.”  Fog Man got that same smile on his face that Rocket Queen had.

 

“Whaddaya mean?”  Cowboy Mate asked.

 

“Oh you know,” Fog Man glanced at Rocket Queen and they both grinned.  “Something old, something new-”

 

“I aint a bride.”  Cowboy Mate interrupted.  Higashi wished he hadn’t. That was the information he was going to need!

 

“Sorry, Jess,” Rocket Queen didn’t sound sorry.  “But you’re the bride at this wedding, and we all know it.”

 

“You’re the one with a maid of honor,” Fog Man pointed out.  

 

“That doesn’t mean nothin’.”  Cowboy Mate protested.

 

“You’re the one with the white jacket,” Rocket Queen said.  It took Cowboy Mate a few moments to respond to that one.

 

“Ya got me there.”  He sighed. “That don’t mean I need to follow some kind of wives tale.”  Higashi tried to give Cowboy a _Look_ , but it didn’t seem to work.  Rocket Queen and Fog Man laughed.

 

“It’s all in good fun, Jess.”  Rocket Queen said. She put an arm around him.  “I just don’t want you to be nevious. From the few married couples I know, I”ve heard that a lot of people get nervous or stressed.”  

 

“I appreciate it,” Cowboy Mate said.  He put his arm around her and squeezed.  “But I’m right as rain.”

 

“For once, I’m glad you’re so fucking weird.”  Rocket Queen laughed. Cowboy Mate reached up and messed up her hair.  

 

“You’ll be taking that back before too long, I betcha.”  He said. “What else is in that rhyme? Old new, borrowed, and blue.  Right?”

 

“And a sixpence in her shoe,” Fog Man added.  “Well, his shoe, in this case.”

 

“Never heard that bit,” Cowboy said.  

 

“Most people forget about it,” Fog Man shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Higashi no longer cared. He had what he needed!  

 

\----

 

 _“So we need what, now?”_ Namagashi asked.  

 

 _“Humans need something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and six pence in their shoe.”_ Higashi said again.  Uggg, he’d told his brother this already.

 

 _“What is a pence?”_ Kitkat asked.  That was a word none of them had come across in their many lives.  Something not from Japan, apparently. Most of their previous masters had stayed mostly in Japan.  Or not let them be free and small.

 

 _“Well...what is silver and can fit in a shoe?”_ Namagashi asked.  

 

 _“A coin?”_ Kitkat asked.

 

 _“That sounds right,”_ Higashi agreed.  So. Six coins. And then four other objects.  They could do that easily.

 

It should be easy.

 

\------

 

Something New, now that was easy. There was a lot of new things around the place they lived. They grabbed a few items.  A flower from the garden that had just bloomed, a shopping bag filled with fruit, and an unopened bottle from the washing room.  They decided on the flower. New life was probably the best way to get this done.

 

Something old was a bit harder.  While there was a lot of old things around where they lived, they needed something perfect.  Was it supposed to belong to the Cowboy? Probably. Because if not then there would be two things borrowed.  They went through the Cowboy’s clothing and other personal effects. They came up with bullets, an old hat with holes in it, another one of the warm wraps that the Cowboy liked to wear, and the metal bit from one of his old shoes.  The metal bit was probably the best choice. It was small and could be tucked in a pocket.

 

Something borrowed.  Well that was easy. They went to their Master’s closet and pulled out one of his hair scarfs.  It would look nice on the Cowboy Mate and show how tied together they would be once officially family.  

 

Something blue.  Higashi suggested that they be the something blue.  Namagashi shot it down, reminding Higashi that they already had their roles for this wedding.  Kitkat found a large blue sweater. None of those were going to work. They would need something else blue.  They looked around. One woman had something blue strapped to her chest. That wouldn’t work. Namagashi eventually found some blue goo in a tube.  Higashi found a blue talking device. Kitkat brought over a small blue star on a metal ring. They decided to go with Kitkat’s second find.

 

Six pence.  That seemed to be the hardest.  Finding coins should be easy for dragons, but coins were so rarely used now.  Not only that, but those that used them always seemed to pick them up right after.  It was getting harder to dive between cushions on the couch, everyone seemed to be sitting around, talking or crying.  Humans were weird.

 

After almost getting stepped on a few times, the three dragons finally had all six coins.  That made everything they needed. Now, to find the Cowboy Mate and give him the gifts.

 

\-----

 

Two of three dragons rushed into McCree’s room. He looked down at them, as they dropped objects at his feet.  

 

“Whaddaya got there, fellas?”  He asked picking up the first object he saw.  A flower, a scarf, a broken spur, a keychain and...some loose change?  That was...an interesting set of random objects that were dropped on his feet.  

 

“Uh...thanks fellas,”  He figured that being polite to the dragon was the way to go.  The dragons looked up at him, clearly waiting for something. “I don’t have a clue what you want me to do with this,” he tried explaining.  

 

He didn’t think dragons could roll their eyes, but sure as sin, one of them did.  They stuck their snout down and pushed the change into the shoes he hadn’t put on yet.  Uh, that was odd. He didn’t really need any change in his shoes.

 

Oh.

 

Oh fuck.  The dragon was sitting right there when Fareeha and Reyes were teasing him about that rhyme.  He was going to have to do this now, wasn’t he?

 

“There’s no way I’m gettin’ out of this, is there?”  He asked the dragons. He scooped the other three coins up and put them in his other shoe.  “I hope you know that this isn’t a sixpence. Those don’t even exist anymore.” He grumbled.

 

The dragons seemed to look happy at his actions.  He looked at the rest of the ‘gifts’ and tried to figure out what to do with them.  He pinned the flower to his formal hat, placed the broken spur and the keychain (where did they even get that?  He was pretty sure it was Hana’s) into his pockets. He had no idea what to do with Hanzo’s scarf. It was too big to shove in his pocket, but it didn’t really work with what he was wearing.

 

He could tie it to his belt?  That wouldn't look too bad. He tied it onto his belt and adjusted his hat again.  

 

“Right, well.  What do you think?”  He asked the dragons.  They seemed to like it.  “Well, its about that time.”  He took a deep breath and let the dragons follow him out the door.

 

\-------

 

It was decided that they would have the ceremony on the beach.  The seats that had been set out had been filled. Jesse stood off on his side, Fareeha next to him.  

 

“Nervous now?”  She whispered to him.  

 

“Nah, just ready to see Hanzo again.”  He said.

 

“You have been apart for a day.”  
  
“Reeha, that’s like ten days in almost married years.”  She snorted and probably would have taken a swat at him had he not been dressed and ready.    

 

“I noticed you added some stuff to your outfit.”  

 

“I shit you not, the noodles brought me a bunch of stuff after one heard you and Gabe.”  

 

“That’s adorable,” Fareeha commented. “Oh, there’s the sign.  I think we’re ready.”

 

\---------

 

The ceremony went off without a hitch.  No attacks, no interruptions, nothing of the sort. The chairs were moved away, food was brought out, and music was set up to dance.  It was all almost perfect.

 

What kept it from being perfect, for McCree at least, was that he had coins digging into his feet.  He sat down to pry his shoe off to get the change out of his shoe.

 

“What are you doing, My Love?”  Hanzo asked, taking the seat next to him.  

 

“Gettin’ the spare change out of my shoe,” He answered.  

 

“Why is there spare change in your shoe?”  His _husband_ (boy howdy he’d never get tired of that) asked.

 

“Your dragons heard ‘Reeha say something about old wedding traditions and decided I needed to follow them.”  He dumped the change into his hand, and set it on the table. Hanzo laughed.

 

“I had heard them chatting to themselves all day,” Hanzo admitted  “Genji said to leave it, they weren’t causing any harm. It is good to see that it’s true.”  

 

“Little noodles were just trying to help in their own way, I guess.”  Jesse said, putting his shoes back on.

 

“I'm glad they accept you,” Hanzo said.  “You knowing how to interact with them will be useful if you do end up receiving one.”  

 

“If I what now?”  Jesse turned to look at Hanzo, wide eyes.

 

“Ah, did I forget to mention?”  Hanzo’s cheeks went slightly red.  It made Jesse want to kiss him. Honestly, most things made Jesse want to kiss his honeybee.  “Sometimes Shimada spouses are gifted with a dragon of their own, as they become part of the family.”  

 

“Right.  Okay then.” Of all the things to happen, that wasn’t the worst.  “I got one question, though”

 

“Do I gotta name it after food?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I didn't end up writing the actual wedding. The fic was getting long and It was coming out awkward. Maybe one day I'll add a second chapter with the wedding. 
> 
>  
> 
> So, for names: 
> 
> Namagashi and Higashi are Japanese Tea ceremony sweets. Hanzo "I will get two cakes to eat" Shimada very much named his dragons after sweets. 
> 
> Kitto Kattsu/Kitkat is named after the Candy bar. Japan has like, 8000 flavors of Kitkats and they're sometimes gifted to students during exam week because they're lucky. Bby!Genji wanted a lucky dragon. (Also a matcha kitkat)


End file.
